


hunt

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: variation upon a theme [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Canon Typical Weirdness, Casual Violence, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Verb: Pursue and kill (a wild animal) for sport or food.





	hunt

**Author's Note:**

> you know those like five seconds where jon and daisy are friends? heres 1600+ words of that Kind Of
> 
> not beta'd

“Well.” Jon drops his empty gun, empty, Daisy counted the shots, definitely empty, “Fuck.”  
  
“Tell me about it.” Her own gun is empty, still outside in the gravel by the squad car. There's a moment of eye contact- something unmistakable spreads through him just like she's sure he sees the same in her. “I had a date later today.”  
  
“Huh,” Jon says. “The accountant or the morgue attendant.”  
  
Something skitters behind them, heavy enough that it shoves what sounds like an entire table off to the side. Something- why be coy about it. The massive centipede that used to be a person- still kind of is a little bit- just around the eyes- shatters glassware in its wake.  
  
“Doesn't work with us.” Daisy whispers, hand tightening in Jon's shirt and pulling him along around the curve of cover. “She's at the Institute.”  
  
“Slumming up?” He whispers back, his hand shoving her head down when she tries to peak over. Stupid.  
  
“It's basically Section away from Section.”  
  
“As long as she's nice.” There's a moment of silence and then more clattering.  
  
There's a reason they're here alone, no backup, that their commissioner is only vaguely aware of. But from where they're sitting, it's either kill the bug or be killed by the bug and Daisy has reservations worth a month of her salary and she's not going to waste them digesting.  
  
“Not really into nice.” She says before Jon's palm presses against her lips. She can smell it rolling off of him in waves- just like its coming off of her. She's surprised the bug hasn't noticed yet. It feels like it should have.  
  
“You are.” They inch around the next corner.  
  
“Yeah okay.” She licks his hand, and Jon wipes it down her sleeve with a look of disgust. “I like nice.”  
  
They're both punch drunk off of each others adrenaline, getting more excited by the minute, especially when the thing gets back in the room. She can hear Jon's heart hammering away in his chest. Can smell the remnants of human on the thing behind them.  
  
She gives him a hand gesture and Jon nods.  
  
As good a plan as any.  
  
They're out of cover and on it in an instant, something pushing their muscles harder and faster than they should be, and maybe if she was worried about it beyond its usefulness she's say something.  
  
Jon's hands hook under the carapace just as the bug bites into his side and Daisy stomps down on its neck with a wet crack.  
  
“Mmm,” Jon says in an increasingly loud volume as Daisy pries the mandibles out of his torso.  
  
“Want me to babysit you until you're better?” She asks when the ambulance swings by.  
  
The wound isn't that bad- not even close compared to half of the patchwork of Jon's body, but the area around it is turning a nauseating yellow.  
  
“I'm fine.” He says and hisses when the paramedic runs another cloth full drenched in antiseptic. “What's the worst that can happen.”  
  
They're sturdy, after all.  
  
She shrugs.  
  
“See you tomorrow.”  
  
“See you tomorrow.” 

  
…

  
  
Jon meets Basira after she and Daisy date for a month.  
  
It's an inevitability, especially when they get called to the Magnus Institute to investigate a break in.  
  
Her relationship with him is platonic- mostly platonic- they're something like best friends, mostly because there isn't anyone else to fill that void for either of them. Two angry, vicious kids who grew into two angry, vicious adults. Friends out of obligation and opportunity who sometimes got each other off in their cruiser because they were both high off of adrenaline in a way that Daisy knew wasn't normal.    
  
She tells him about Calvin, and he tells her about Mr. Spider, and they shudder and fail to forget about it the next morning.  
  
Jon likes Basira.  
  
Worse yet, Jon gets along with Basira.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck stood up every single time someone talked to Basira, but it's so much worse when Jon is next to her. He keeps giving Daisy looks- at least he doesn't know what's wrong. She feels blood rush under skin, feels pent up energy coil around her elbows and her wrists.  
  
Her nails are sharp when they drag against her palm.  
  
Basira apologizes for dragging them down to her basement and points out the stolen items, a few document boxes. Jon writes them down because Daisy can't hold the pen straight.  
  
“Do you need them back?” She asks instead, anything to keep her slowly mounting anger off of her mind.  
  
“Yeah.” Basira tugs her sleeves down a little lower just as the air turns on. “It's kind of important that I read them. Archivist stuff.”  
  
Daisy shrugs because every time she tries to ask Basira what Archivist stuff means, Basira tells her not to worry about it.  
  
“You have CCTV?” Daisy feels like the only thing she wants to do is shove her hand down his throat and tear his vocal cords out.  
  
“Tim can show you.”  
  
“I'll go with him actually.” She says, and both of them look at her- it must have come out way more clipped. “Yeah.”  
  
She turns on a heel and pushes Jon out of the way to the elevator, jamming the button with her fingers.  
  
She can only imagine them shrugging at each other- just Daisy being weird again- as if Jon doesn't get just as weird. As if she's the only weird person in the room.  
  
As soon as the door in the elevator closes, she shoves Jon against the wall.  
  
He doesn't answer.  
  
Fucking prick.  
  
She shoves him again, and there's a sound of a snarl coming out of his throat- but nothing more.  
  
They've seen each other fight before. She knows Jon isn't stupid. He knows he can't take Daisy in a fight- but that doesn't mean she's the only one who gets to be mad like this without even so much as a question.  
  
“What?” He snaps finally. “I'm doing my job.”  
  
“Don't go near her.”  
  
“Are you serious?” She shoves him again- hard enough to make the elevator shake- and he hisses when his elbows meet metal.  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
She can smell it off of him now too, and it makes her skin boil.  
  
“I'm not-” He swallows. “I'm not hitting on her.”  
  
“I know.” If he was, she would have tore his throat out with her teeth. She's sure she would have. “You being near her fucks me up.”  
  
“I noticed.”  
  
“I can smell you on her.”  
  
The elevator opens, and Daisy leaves through it, leaving Jon frozen for a moment.  
  
“You know I'm not-”  
  
“I know.” She says.  
  
He follows after her without saying a word. 

  
…

  
  
The thing that stole Basira's pages is covered in spiderwebs, and Jon can't stop shaking.  
  
Even when she dumps an entire magazine into its head, Jon inhales like he's about to die, eyes blown wide and heart rate astronomical. She has to pull him out of the building bodily, and he won't stop muttering something incoherent under his breath the entire time. Once she locks him in the car- a thing she knows won't hold him if he doesn't want it to- she goes back to get Basira's box of folders.  
  
Jon's still in the car- so panicked she can hear him through the metal and the glass. She sets them in the trunk and opens his side of the car as sharply as she can.  
  
He doesn't react until she grips him by the shirt and hauls him onto the asphalt.  
  
“Breathe.” She hisses.  He doesn't. “Jon.”  
  
His eyes snap to her, and she practically see the misfire in his brain as he gets up and tackles her to the ground.  
  
They fight and it's nasty- skin tearing on the concrete, snarling, screaming in each others faces- and none of it has any semblance of friendship to it. He gets a clean stomp down on her ankle, and she feels it crack clean. She doesn't feel it when she pulls him down to the ground and grabs a fist full of his hair before slamming it into the asphalt.  
  
His nose breaks, they both hear it.  
  
When he tries to twist around, she brings his head down again- and when he starts swings his arms behind her, she brings it down again.  
  
That's enough to get the adrenaline to stop and for the pain to start and they're both groaning in agony.  
  
“Fuck you.” He whispers when she sits down next to him, a weak hand at her side.  
  
“Did you want me to hold your hand?” It's cruel. It is- malice dripping from her lips. “Pet your hair, tell you it's all alright?”  
  
“I know it's not-”  
  
“It's not.” She talks over him. “It's all bad. All the time. Learn to control yourself.” He swipes at her again, and she catches it, bringing his hand up to her mouth, and before he starts to even ask what she's doing, she sinks her teeth into the flesh of his palm.  
  
He yells as she spits the skin out of her mouth, rolling over.  
  
The yelling turns into a pitiful kicked dog kind of whine, and she gives him one more nudge to the ribs.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Original.” She tells him. “Call someone to come get us before this gets infected.”  
  
Her ankle smarts something awful.  
  
Jon sits up- agonized- and calls emergency services.  
  
He smells calm. Looks calm too, when she manages a look at him.  
  
A week later he brings flowers to her desk, and she nudges his shoulder in something that could be affection. 

If they were anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
